


A Message From Dean

by waywardlullabies



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlullabies/pseuds/waywardlullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Self harm and depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message From Dean

Hey sweetheart,

I know life has been getting you down lately, and I just wanted to tell you that you should always keep fighting. I know sometimes it sucks, and you just want to give up, but you need to stay strong. You can do it, Y/N. I believe in you. Sam believes in you. Cas believes in you. We just want you to know that this world, and everyone on it, needs you. We would never forgive ourselves if we found you dead when we come back from a hunt, and I hope you know that. We're family, and we need you. We need you to stick around and kill these sons of bitches with us. I need you to hear you bitch about how I should eat healthier, and how Sam needs to put that damn book down and go get a drink or something, and hear you tell Cas about how sandwiches taste. I know those things sound stupid, but I would miss them. I would miss you. So don't you dare think this world doesn't need you. You're right, the world may still see the sun rise and set, but my world would end.

-Dean


End file.
